


Marry Me

by lilapollo (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little drabble for a super gay au i have in which noiz and aoba go to an american high school and are the same age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Prom had been a riot, but now, in the privacy of Noiz’s house, a pair of rather inebriated teenagers sat on the couch, beers in hand. Aoba’s bright blue dress lay discarded on the floor in the middle of the living room, and in his boyfriend’s lap he sat, sipping away at a bottle of foreign beer. They had passed tipsy long ago, crossing the threshold into downright drunkenness. A few times either of them had opened their mouths to speak but decided against it. Finally, Noiz broke the silence.

“You. Looked really really pretty. Like, I had to ask myself where I got such a pretty boyfriend,” the words were slightly slurred, and as he spoke, Noiz brought his hand up to his boyfriend’s face, “and you’re still really really pretty too. I don’t…” he paused, biting his lip for a moment, “I don’t think you know. Like, how pretty you are. You’re really pretty.”

The words brought a flush to Aoba’s already pink face. The shorter of the two leaned over to gently kiss Noiz, free hand coming up to cover the one on his face. Noiz abruptly stopped Aoba mid-kiss and gently moved him off his lap. A look of confusion crossed Aoba’s face, but it morphed into one of surprise when Noiz knelt down in front of him. 

Noiz reached into the pocket of his suit jacket which had also been in a heap on the floor, and turned to Aoba once more. The shorter’s hazy eyes widened with surprise, then softened as tears began brimming in them. Noiz hadn’t even spoken yet, and here Aoba was, already crying. With unusually steady hands, Noiz opened the box outward to reveal a silver promise ring, studded with sapphires. Noiz took in a deep breath, eyes not leaving Aoba’s as he spoke.

“Aoba. I really love you. A lot. And I know you love me too.” at that, Aoba nodded, hands slowly rising to his mouth. “Would you marry me? ‘Cause, like, I really wanna marry you.” The tears in Aobas hazel eyes threatened to spill over as he nodded his head. His boyfriend gently took his left hand from his mouth and slipped the ring onto his hand. It looked like it belonged there; like Aoba’s hand was designed for that ring. 

Noiz stood up and was immediately pulled down into a tearful embrace. Aoba kissed the life out of him, hands holding the sides of Noiz’s face gently. The latter felt a wetness on his face, and broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Aoba’s and gently wipe his tears away with the pad of his thumb. Aoba’s hands moved to cradle his boyfriend’s hand to his face, to keep the warmth there. 

“Yeah-” Aoba confirmed out loud, “Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written in a half hour 8)


End file.
